All is fair in love and war malfoy vs green
by Criya Astleon
Summary: Artemis Green is about to have the story of a lifetime, and guess what? Draco Malfoy is along for the ride.


On a very dark night not that far away,

The power of two will be called into play.

One as fair as the sun's bright light,

Another as dark as the blackest night.

For when comes the darkest of dark,

Appear shall the two bearing the mark.

When hope is gone and all is to fail,

Behold the two shall prevail.

This was the best day of Artemis Green's young life and one small sentence was the cause of it.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

This sentence kept ringing through eleven-year-old Artemis Green's head as her parents took her to Diagon alley to shop. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she could get in. She had been dreaming of going to Hogwarts since she was five and now that dream was about to be achieved. Her parents had been very upset at first that their precious little baby would be going to school with "mudbloods", but it seemed they had no choice in the matter for Artemis said she would not go anywhere else. She also quite clearly stated that if they did try to send her somewhere else she would run away. So in the end her parents had sent in the application.

So here she was on her way to shop for Hogwarts supplies in the best place to shop for them, Diagon Alley. The very first place they stopped was Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, were they ran into one of her dad's friends just coming out of the shop. "Oh! So good to see you Lucius!" Said her father.

"And the same to you Matthias," the man called out in turn. "So what business brings you to Diagon Alley on this fine morning?"

"Oh were just here to get my daughter, Artemis things for her first year at Hogwarts," her father said.

"Really! I was just doing the same thing for my son. Except he has already been at Hogwarts for a year, so this will be his second year at Hogwarts," Lucius said while motioning to a small boy behind him. "This is my son, Draco," he said proudly.

Artemis looked at the boy keenly, he had his father's features bleach blond hair and gray eyes with a very slim body, and also like his father he held an air of tightly constrained arrogance about him. Altogether she wasn't that impressed, and before she could stop herself she let out a snort of laughter at his appearance. The boy, Draco, who had been ignoring her until that moment looked over at her with a glare, not to be cowed she glared right back at him. Fortunately this whole scene went virtually undetected by the grown-ups. After a few more minutes the conversation between their parents ended and Artemis and her parents went to finish their shopping.

The next stop on the shopping list was Ollivanders, and by the time they reached the store Artemis was practically jumping with excitement. As they walked in quiet and dusty store she felt a wave of reverence overtake her, because of Mr. Ollivander and other wand makers like him witches and wizards could control their magic much better. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander shuffled into view.

"Ah, good afternoon," he said quietly

"Hi," stated Artemis, "I'm here to get my first wand."

"Well, Artemis Green and Matthias and Sapphira. Lets see Matthias, you had ten and a quarter inch ebony great for counterspells, right?" Matthias nodded. "And Sapphira, you had seven and three quarter inch ash great for spellweaving." Sapphira nodded.

Mr. Ollivander rubbed his chin thoughtfully then shuffled off as Sapphira turned toward Artemis, "Honey your father and I are goin' over to Flourish and Blotts to pick up your books for school, so when your done 'ere come over and meet up with us, all right?"

"All right mum," she said as she hugged her mum goodbye.

Mr. Ollivander shuffled back into view with a small pile of boxes, "try this one my dear. Maple and phoenix tail-feather, rather bendy."

Artemis gave it a wave and nothing happened and Mr. Ollivander snatched it away, " All right, try this, hazelnut and dragon heartstring, very durable," he said. She gave it a flick and nothing happened, and so they went through every single one of the boxes he had brought up. When Mr. Ollivander saw this he frowned and then shuffled off into the back again, but this time he was gone much longer. When he finally did come back he was carrying a very old box which he handed to her immediately without an explanation. Curious Artemis carefully opened the box and pulled the wand out. The moment she touched it she felt tingles run up the length of her arm, and when she gave it a flick, purple and black sparkles spilled out of the end. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander spoke, "Purpleheart and mer hair, fifteen inches long. It's most curious that you would get this particular wand, for as far as I know it is the only one of it's kind. I made it in my young and foolish days, when I thought I could do anything…" he trailed off and Artemis almost thought he wouldn't continue when he suddenly spoke again. "Well Artemis Green it seems that there is much more to you than meets the eye. Treasure this wand well," he said.

Artemis left the store feeling very confused, what on earth could Mr. Ollivander have meant. She was nothing special she was just Artemis Green daughter of Matthias and Sapphira Green. Although her parents were purebloods that didn't mean anything. As far as she was concerned the term pureblood was just an excuse to make you feel better about yourself. So as she walked these thoughts continued to plague her. When she finally did get to Flourish and Blots her parents were just walking out, and when her mother saw her she rushed over. "Artemis what in world took you so long?" she said.

"Well Mr. Ollivander couldn't find the right wand for me, I think we went through every blasted wand in his store," she whined.

"Artemis watch your language, if I catch you EVER speaking like that again I will leave stripes your grandchildren will remember," spoke Sapphira.

"Can we see your wand Artemis," spoke Matthias quickly trying to change the subject.

Easily distracted Sapphira looked down as Artemis opened the box and squealed when she saw it, "Oh Artemis it's so beautiful, what's it made of?"

"Black oak and unicorn hair," she lied smoothly. Artemis wasn't sure why but she felt like she should keep the true materials a secret for now.

"That's great Artemis! Why don't we get some lunch before we finish our shopping?" suggested Sapphira.

"Sounds good to me," said Artemis thankful that they were eating before the lunch crowd started up. Because as much as Artemis liked shopping for new things she despised crowds. It wasn't like she didn't like people, it was just that every time she was in a crowd she always felt like she was being watched. For an eleven-year-old Artemis was odd. For starters she had silky blue-black hair that went all the way down to her waist and bright violet eyes, that were hidden by glasses, that seemed to look into the very heart of a person. She also tended to keep to herself, she would more often then not bury herself in a book or go climb a tree when company was around. So the sooner they were out of Diagon Alley the better as far as she was concerned.

By the time they actually finished shopping to head home they had some many things that they had to get the stores to floo them home for them. And what was worse was that the crowds had steadily picked up after lunch up until the point that she had started begging her mom to let her go home early. So when they finally reached home Artemis was thoroughly worn out at went strait to her room and collapsed on her bed. "See this is why I hate shopping, people are everywhere you never get what you want and when you do get of the crowd you smell like a pigsty and you've had your pocket picked," she said to herself. After doing so she got back off the bed and walked back over to her cape and gingerly pulled her wand out. But before she could dwell on Mr. Ollivanders comments her pet cat Leto jumped into her lap begging for attention. "All right Leto I'll wait till tomorrow to think about it," she laughed.

"Artemis it's time for bed!" yelled her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight Mum, see you in the morning!" she yelled back.

So slipping into her pajamas and putting her wand on the nightstand she and Leto curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

_Artemis found herself walking down a long golden hallway toward a bright blue light. As she got closer she could see that the source of the light was to blue doors at the end of the hallway. When she got there the doors swung inward silently to reveal a vast room. The room itself was circular and the walls were gold all the way up to the domed ceiling. The ceiling was the main source of light for the room, the ceiling was made of crystal and you could see straight through it. To Artemis' dismay she realized the room was completely under water. Wondering were on earth she was she walked through the wall of pillars and stopped short. The inner circle of the floor was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, it was a great mosaic depicting the moon and the sun swirling around and around until they met in the very center in a burst of silver and gold. Reverently Artemis walked to the center of the mosaic and turned slowly to take in the entire scenery of the room. "What are you doing here?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around very quickly to see a boy with golden hair and violet eyes… _

"Artemis! Get up! You know we have a very busy day ahead of us, so please spare the servants the task of having to drag you out of bed," yelled her mother.

Artemis let out a groan of agony before groggily throwing herself out of bed forgetting the dream entirely. "Why is it you want to wake me up so early every morning Mum?" she said sleepily.

"Early! You call this early! Artemis dear it is ten-thirty. Your father, god bless 'im, has to wake up at five to get to work on time," her mother replied indignantly.

"Not to change subjects or anything on you Mum, but where exactly are we headed today?" asked Artemis.

"Well if you must know, today we have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few odds and ends that we forgot when we got your school things," said her mother while mentally going over the things she needed to buy in her head. "Well we definitely need to pick up some food for Zeus and Leto, you need another cloak, and also your father asked me to pick up a book he'd ordered from Flourish and Blotts."

Artemis scowled at her mother while wondering why on earth that she didn't think of these things yesterday. "What's she trying to do kill me? As if yesterday wasn't enough she wants ter drag me back into that hellhole again" muttered Artemis under her breath. Suddenly Artemis was drawn from her thoughts by her mother's voice.

"Well don't just stand there dear. Go get yourself dressed or we'll run into the afternoon crowd, and I know you don't want that to happen." scolded her mother.

With her mothers words ringing in her ears Artemis flew up the stairs and quickly got dressed. Within a relatively short amount of time her and her mother were walking into the leaky cauldron. There weren't to many people here at this time of day but Artemis held in her relief knowing that she couldn't relax till they actually got home. So keeping to her mother's side they went about their errands relatively smoothly until they got to Flourish and Blotts. Upon arriving they found a line that stretched all the way out of the door and Artemis had to hold back a groan of frustration. "It figures that the last place to go is going to take the longest," she mumbled to herself. Just then her mother let out a moan.

"Oh Merlin! Just our luck, Artemis look at the banner over the upper windows," she said grimly.

Looking up Artemis saw a banner across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his biography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

"Well they are here for Lockhart and we're not so no need to wait in line," said Sapphira as she shoved past people into the store. Despite the crowd Artemis and her mother were able to get what they needed and were just leaving the store when a bleeding Lucius Malfoy with Draco in tow stormed past them. Artemis caught Draco's eye and he spared a glance her way before following worriedly after his father. She was still thinking about the worried look on Draco's face when a mob swept past them. "A fine example to set for your children…brawling in public…what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought," scolded a red faced woman to her husband who was bleeding.

"So that why Lucius was bleeding," said her mother as they walked out of the store.

"But why would Mr. Malfoy get in a fight with someone mum?" asked Artemis.

"Most likely he provoked Arthur Weasley by insulting the two muggles that were with them," said her mother.

"Whats so wrong about muggles mum?" asked Artemis.

"They're stupid and don't understand half of what wizards do and most of all they hate us. And they are lower than us and should not be allowed in the wizarding community," stated her mother.

All they way home Artemis thought on what her mother said. It really bothered her that her parents thought like that, and she didn't know how to talk to her parents about it so she decided to pretend like nothing had happened and find the answer to her dilemma at Hogwarts.


End file.
